kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nightmarish H/The Melancholy of the Sleeping Princess
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'H' arc, H'' standing for Himeka (Yukimura) and Horror. Synopsis Shotaro accepted a request from a girl fearing a Dopant who attacks its victims in their dreams which it can control. Plot After Akiko tells Shotaro of how she stayed up all night watching a ''jidaigeki DVD box set, a sleep deprived young woman comes in claiming she is unable to sleep because of a monster that has invaded her dreams like six other college students. Akiko deduces that it must be a Dopant, a fact that Philip goes to investigate out of interest. After introducing herself as Himeka Yukimura and claiming Shotaro to be her destined "prince", she brings him and Akiko to Futo University where she is part of a lucid dream sleep study led by absent-minded Professor Akagi and his aid Hajime Fukushima. Ryu and Makura have also arrived to investigate the six comatose students who were helping in Akagi's project. In order to capture the Dopant, both Ryu and Shotaro agree to use the same brainwave devices that the professor uses in his study, prompting Himeka to claim Ryu is her prince as well. That night, both Shotaro and Ryu attempt to confront the Dopant. As Shotaro attempts to watch Akiko's DVDs to bore him to sleep, only to have the opposite effect, Ryu has a bad dream about his sister Haruko marrying Jinno before the Nightmare Dopant appears to attack him. The Dopant uses his reality-altering powers to overpower Kamen Rider Accel before trapping him in a massive dreamcatcher. By morning, Shotaro learns of Ryu's fate as Philip uses the Gaia Library with no success in determining the Dopant's identity. Returning to Futo University, Shotaro comes across Himeka who gives him a warning she received from the Dopant to stay away, but he refuses to accept the Dopant's threat. By then, Philip (followed by a strange bird) arrives with a plan to combat the Dopant by entering Shotaro's dream through their transformation as Kamen Rider Double. After the two transform and Shotaro falls asleep with the brainwave device on, they find themselves in a jidaigeki-influenced Futo. They shortly come across the Nightmare Dopant, who wonders why Himeka is also in Shotaro's dream as he kidnaps her. After transforming into Double in the dream as well, they chase after the Dopant who eventually reveals that he is capturing other men in their dreams so he alone can be Himeka's "destined prince". After escaping Double, the Nightmare Dopant is stopped by Philip, who is immune to the Dopant's power, asking the monster if he is Akagi. But the Dopant reveals that he has already trapped Akagi in a dream as well. Before he can determine the identity, Philip is forced into the real world by the Weather Dopant attacking Double in revenge for the Invisible Memory incident. As Shotaro is forced to fight the Nightmare Dopant on his own, the Fang Memory attempts to protect Philip, but it is blown away and Philip is struck by a bolt of lightning, leaving him seemingly dead in Akiko's arms. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone (Shippū in Dream World) ***Body - Joker (Kirifuda in Dream World) **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker (ShippūKirifuda in Dream World) **Kamen Rider Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * Real Kyūzō: * Postgraduate: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: The Nightmarish H/The Melancholy of the Sleeping Princess, The Nightmarish H/Who Is the Prince?, The Wind Called B/One Must Chase The Beast and The Wind Called B/Now, in the Radiance. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢悪夢なＨ／眠り姫のユウウツ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢悪夢なＨ／眠り姫のユウウツ｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes